


Make A Mess Of Me

by ohokayrhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Office Sex, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokayrhink/pseuds/ohokayrhink
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Make A Mess Of Me

Link didn't care that what had taken him all morning to organize was now littered on the floor. He didn't so much as blink as the stacks of books toppled and the papers fluttered like so many kites. And when he would have lifted his hands to occupy them with something other than wreaking destruction of his work space, Rhett pushed them back onto the mahogany, entwining his fingers through Link, knocking the cup off the edge of the desk before holding them still. The pens clattered to the floor, rolling everywhere but Link didn't care about that either.

Not when Rhett's lips devoured his skin as if it were something sweet like honey and he was afraid someone would take Link away before he'd had his fill. He wanted Link, needed Link, couldn't have enough of Link and he felt it on his skin like another palpable caress. Link wrapped his legs around him, urging and needy. Rhett responded by lifting the other man onto the edge, then tortured him with kisses that were too brief, touches that took Link to the edge of sanity and pleasure and then left him there. Link knew if he could touch Rhett, kiss him, he wouldn't be able to torture him so. Link ached for him.

Their lovemaking wasn't always filled with such urgency. Sometimes, it was gentle and careful, as if Link were something precious Rhett was afraid would break. On those days when Link's anxiety would worn him into stress and even accidental, clumsy injury, Rhett made absolute sure it was about love, warmth, and belonging. They made love, grateful that they still had each other, careful of bruises and memorizing the plains of each other's bodies as if it were the first time. On those nights, Link felt so cherished he cried.

But the very few hours when he was apart from Rhett or he grew jealous (with or without reason), their sex became a clash of wills, a battle for dominance, each pushing the other to break first, to be the first to cry out for release or beg for satisfaction. It was about pleasure, lust, need, and desire. It was about the reminder-the affirmation that no one else could make either of them feel this way, want this much, abandon all else.

There was no gentleness, no words, no beds. The computer desk, the couch, the coffee table... any place in the office served so long as Rhett could claim Link as his. And Link... he burned and ached and Rhett took it all, demanding more - demanding Link concede that only Rhett could satisfy him.

He fought Rhett for control not to oppose him- Link couldn't deny his possession or his claim any more than Rhett could deny his. No, Link fought him because Rhett's raw need ignited his desire to make Rhett want him more.

Ultimately, it was all about power: Link's power to make Rhett need him and Rhett's power to make Link unconcerned that his favorite pens were scattered all over the floor.


End file.
